Attachment
by RavageDarkness
Summary: Fox is a great liar. So great that he convinced himself to think that he wouldn't be attached to Peach. Boy was he wrong. Fox/Peach. Lemon.


The name's Fox McCloud. You may have heard of me. I'm a fighter in the Super Smash Brothers organization. I'm also a leader of a team of mercenaries known as StarFox (and before you ask, it was called StarFox before I became leader, I promise you). Even though we air on the side of good (sometimes for a fee, sometimes for free), we often have to employ certain… unsavory skills. One of those is lying. If given enough time to prepare, I can have you convinced that I was a surgeon with a one hundred percent success rate. When I need to, I can be a great liar. So great in fact, that I can even lie to myself.

Remember that last part. It's going to figure into the story I'm about to tell.

You see, there are these two other Smashers. Mario and Peach are there names. They've been an item for a long time. So long in fact that everyone else and their mother was surprised when they broke up. Apparently, it was under amicable terms because she never held any ill will towards him (which was understandable, with him being such a nice guy). But, she still didn't take it well.

Now, Peach and I were close at the time. Not as close to me as, say, Falco and Samus, but close enough for me to be concerned about her. So, one day we sat down over dinner, which was on me. During that dinner, I did everything I could for her make at least smile. Nothing worked. So, I just flat out asked her what I could do to make her feel better.

She said for me to be her friend.

With benefits.

At first, I was beside myself. But then she told me how much it would help her and that everything would be a two way street. No strings attached, and it would only go on until she found someone. It took me a few days, but in the end, I said yes. Like I said, Peach was very close to me, and at that point, I hated seeing her in the state she was in.

This is the part where my ability to lie to myself comes in.

Our special arrangement went on for months. And, I had to admit, it was pretty fun. At first we kept our activities within the confines of our sleeping chambers. But, as time went on, we became more adventurous to the point that, at one time, we were having sex in the Marine Research Laboratory at Great Bay while a match was going on. Plus, I was the reason why she was smiling. I was the reason why she was walking with that extra pep in her step. And, it felt great waking up with her in my arms, or vice versa. All the while, I was able to convince myself that I was okay with the fact that the moment she found a boyfriend, it was going to end, and that it wasn't going to be painful when that day came, that I wasn't attached.

Problem is, no matter how great of a liar you are, you can only lie to yourself for so long.

After five months, that faithful day came. Peach met a guy, and they eventually went steady. And at first, I was happy for her. That started to change when I awoke the next night alone. I tried to brush it off, but then I noticed her smiles and peps in her steps again and realized that I was no longer the reason behind them. I couldn't even walk through the mansion without even hearing a mention of Peach's boyfriend (whose name I didn't take time to remember, because screw him). I became more irritable outside of the official fights and more brutal and ferocious inside of them. It came to a point that Master Hand had to suspend me for a month just so I could cool off. And while I did eventually cool off, I was depressed to the point that I started to close myself from everyone. I even snapped on Zelda of all people.

Let that sink in for a moment: I snapped on one of the nicest people, if not the nicest person, at the mansion.

I knew exactly what my problem was. I became attached. No, scratch that. I didn't just become attached. I fell for her. I fell so hard that I wasn't prepared for the impact.

I think what really got me was the fact that while Peach basically left me high and dry, I couldn't be angry with her. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew that it was going to happen eventually since that is basically the terms of such an arrangement. So the only person I should have been angry with was my own self.

So, there I was, looking up at ceiling of my room, unable to go to sleep. That's how my sleeping cycle works. I can fall asleep easily whenever I wanted to except when I want to put a crappy day behind me. I turned my head towards the side of my bed not occupied by a certain princess. And it didn't help that I could still smell her. Angrily, I kicked away my sheets and turned my body as I sat up. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing white sweatpants and a black tank top. Judging myself decent, I stood up and walked over to my nightstand. I picked up my keys before I made my exit, locking the door on my way out.

I made my way to the kitchen, pocketing my keys along the way. I was suddenly craving a bottle of Coke. As I made my way towards my destination, I looked to the left to see one of the handful fireplaces that this mansion had. Of course it wasn't lit since no one was using it. In front of it was a small coffee table and a plush sofa long enough to serve as a makeshift bed for even the tallest of our residents (and make no mistake, it has been used as a bed plenty of times before). So, in my head, I planned to stop by to hang out a bit until my ability to sleep decided to reappear.

I eventually reached the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and searched its contents. Eventually, I spotted eight bottles. I kept my eyes on the sealed glass containers before I grabbed two of them. I exited the kitchen and retraced my steps towards the fireplace. Once it came into view however, I stopped in my tracks.

The fireplace was suddenly ablaze, illuminating the area with an orange glow. That wasn't what caught my attention. No, the focus of my gaze was Peach Toadstool sitting the on the couch, hunched over with her face in her hands. With my ears, I could faintly hear the sound of sobbing. I pressed my lips together as I considered just walking away. I could have easily took the longer route back to my room and just left her there.

Problem was, I'm Fox McCloud. And no matter how much of a bad mood I was in, I still had a heart. So, despite what my brain told me, I slowly walked towards the couch. During that walk, I tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. However, the rest of my body didn't wait for a plan to be formulated. Before I knew it, I was sitting next to Peach, watching her. She lifted her head from her hands before turning towards me. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened just a bit, obviously surprised to see me. I looked back at her, my eyebrows furrowed up in concerned. I tried to think of the words to say. Instead, I brought one of the bottles of Coke in my possession out towards her. She glanced at the bottle before looking at me. I placed the bottle in my other hand down on the floor before using my newly freed hand to twist the cap off of the bottle I was offering. She finally took the bottle with her right hand before nodding slightly. She then brought the bottle to her lips and tilted it as she began to drink.

As she consumed the contents of the bottle, I got a better a look at her. And my word was she dressed to kill. Her golden hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a strapless black dress that reached her to knees. The part of her legs that were exposed was covered in stockings. To my surprise, she was barefoot. I turned my head slightly to spot a pair of heels a few feet away, looking as if they were tossed aside. I then turned my head towards the Peach only to come in contact with Peach's eyes. The sight of the blue orbs was enough to cause a hitch in my breath. I then frowned as I noticed how red and watery they were. I opened my mouth to say something, only for Peach to turn her body and lean forward and hug me, burying her face into my shoulder. I heard her sob as she began to cry again. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight as she cried. I tilted my head and nuzzled her shoulder as I waited patiently. Internally, I was wondering what got her this way. After a couple more minutes, I got my answer.

"I screwed up," I heard her whisper.

"Huh?" I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I screwed up." She raised her head as she leaned back, reestablishing eye contact. "I totally screwed up. I thought everything was going well for me. I thought I was with the one. Everything was going great between us."

I knew who she was talking about. I felt my jaw clench in anger.

"Yeah, so much for that," she said as she dropped her gaze. "Everything was going _too_ well. So, here we were, at dinner. And apparently, me eating at that restaurant was such a big deal since they don't get many celebrities there. I got a lot of attention. So, now everybody and their mother will think I'm a home wrecker in the morning."

"Why?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, it turns out Prince Charming is married." She looked up at me, and she looked as if she wanted she wanted to spit out something that tasted foul in her mouth. "Though not for long, I presume. I was just sitting there, eating dinner with him, thinking to myself how lucky I was. And then his wife stormed in and started yelling at him. And of course, everyone whipped out their phones and started recording. She then turned on me and ripped into me. I was so confused, and I asked her why she was going after him. She then lifted her left hand and showed me her ring. I was in denial at first, but… he didn't even _try_ to deny it initially. Then I just turned away and left, not even turning around when he tried to do the whole 'I can explain!' shtick. I had to call up Samus to come get me. I can only imagine the field day TMZ will have with this. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if one of those videos goes viral."

"I don't get it," I said. "How did _you_ screw up?" It wasn't really her fault. I knew Peach. Had she known that this guy was married, she wouldn't even give him the time of day. She was just another victim of a lie.

_Just like me._

She didn't answer. Instead she shook her head before bowing her head.

"I can't stay here," she said. She looked back at me. "Can you walk me to my room?"

I nodded as we both stood up. Then, to my surprise, she latched on to my arm. My mind told me to push her away. However, it became apparent to me that my brain wasn't going to get much compliance tonight as I looked down at her. She looked up at me and gave me a very slight smile. I returned the smile before I lead the way.

Despite how long it had been since I was there last, I was able to find the room without any problem. I felt my face contort into one of anger. I was alone because of this guy… this guy who didn't even deserve to be called a man after what he did.

I took in a breath before releasing it. Within minutes, we were in front of the door that led to her room. I tried to pull away, but she held on to me. I turned my head towards her, seeing that she was looking right back up at me.

"Please… stay with me tonight," she pleaded.

I felt my eyebrows furrow up as I grimaced. Again, my mind was at it again, telling me to say no, to just walk away and leave her high and dry like she did me. Once again, I ignored it and nodded. She smiled slightly before she let go of me to open the door. Once it was opened, she grabbed me by the hand and pulled me inside.

"Please sit," she said, gesturing to the bed that I was familiar with. I walked over and sat on top of it. I looked around the room, remembering all of the fun we had. I remembered the many times she awoke me in this bed. Sometimes it was with a kiss. Sometimes it waking me up involved her head in my lap. "Paying lip service", she would jokingly call it. So, whenever she slept in my bed, I would return the favor. The memories brought a smile to my face. That smile faded when I saw Peach standing in front of her night stand. I didn't have to see her face to know that she was crying.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" she said, surprising me slightly. She turned around and looked at me with fresh tears running down her face. I frowned at the sight, wishing I could do something to take her pain away. "Didn't I? I remembered the way you looked at me whenever I smiled. You enjoyed being the source of my happiness, didn't you?" I nodded slowly. "I enjoyed you. I enjoyed being _with_ you. I loved the way you made me feel wanted and needed. I loved how you made me happy. You made me feel like I mattered. And you were always on my mind. Yet, as soon as this… this _prick_… showed up, I just discarded you like yesterday's trash.

"I had a great thing going with you. But now, I'm alone again, and I'm going to be the laughing stock of America, if not the world, tomorrow. Serves me right what happened to me tonight." She looked down at the ground, clenching her eyes. "Princess Peach Toadstool. The home wrecker. The slut…"

I had enough. I quickly stood up and made my way towards Peach. As soon as I was close enough, I pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in my chest and began to sob again. I just stood there, stroking her back with my right hand. After a minute, I figured it would be the best time to say something… anything.

"You're neither a slut nor a home wrecker," I began. I paused for a moment to find the right words to say. I then decided to just speak. "Look, I'm going to lie. It did hurt. Every since that day, I haven't been myself, and I'm sure I have a lot to apologize for and a lot of people to apologize to. But, at the same time, I knew what you were asking for, and I could have said no. But, I said yes. And when I said yes, I agreed to all the arrangements. And… well… I'm a great liar."

At this, Peach pulled away just enough to look up at me.

"I'm a great liar," I repeated. "I'm so great at it that I can even lie to myself with ease. So, I told myself that I wouldn't be attached when it was all said and done. But, that's exactly what happened. I missed waking up in your arms and to your kisses."

"Are you sure that's the _only_ thing you missed waking up to?" she said with a slight smile on her face. I chuckled.

"Okay, I do miss the lip service." I smiled slightly. "Most importantly though, I missed _you_."

Peach raised her eyebrows.

"What are you saying, Fox?" she asked.

"I think I'm saying…" I paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. I then went for the simple ones. "I want you to be with me."

Her eyes widened slightly as her mouth became ajar. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Even after all that?" she said.

I was about to nod. Instead, I leaned forward slowly. I didn't stop until I was barely able to make eye contact with her. I looked into her eyes, looking for any sign that she wanted me to stop. She looked back at me. I could smell her breath. I could feel and her breath deepening. As a matter of fact, the only thing I could hear or see was her. That's when I leaned all the way in and gently pressed my lips against hers. I heard her moan as I felt her hands snake around my midsection. I could already feel myself get excited as I pulled away. Peach pulled me into another hug, this time putting the side of her face against my chest.

"Peach…"

"Don't talk," she said gently. She then pulled away for a moment before looking up at me. "I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time. I won't let you go. I promise." She then planted a soft kiss on my lips. She then backed away before reaching behind her head. She grabbed the band that held her hair up before she pulled it out. She let it drop on the floor as she shook head, making her wave side to side before she looked back at me, letting her golden mane fall to her shoulders. All I could do was stare at her, still in awe of her beauty. She smiled back at me before she reached behind her back. I then heard the faint sound of a zipper before she brought her hands to her front and grabbed the top of her dress before pulling it down. Within moments, the dress was around her ankles, leaving her in her underwear. Almost against my will, my eyes looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. I saw the black bra that held breasts that were sizeable, though no ridiculously so. I saw her toned stomach and the black panties underneath it. I saw her shapely hips that complimented the rear that I enjoyed looking at whenever she walked by. I saw the long shapely legs that were covered in stockings. I looked back at her face to see her staring at me, her face colored with a tinge of pink. It wasn't a site I was unfamiliar with. Yet I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was just that beautiful.

She smiled at me before walking past me. She stopped in front of her bed lifting the comforter and pushing it off to the side, leaving part of the mattress exposed. She then looked over her shoulder.

"Lose your clothes," she said. Without question I gripped the bottom of my shirt before removing it, tossing it to the side. I then grabbed the waistband of my sweat pants before pulling it down, exposing my black boxers and an erection that they were doing a bad job of hiding. I repeated the same process with my boxers. I kicked them towards Peach's dress and saw them land right next to it. I then turned back towards Peach, who lying down the bed with the back of her head against one of the pillows. She turned her head as she took in my appearance. I felt my face heat up, glad for the fur that covered my face. She beckoned with her finger. I walked towards her before I stopped at her bedside.

"You look beautiful tonight," I whispered. Her face became flush as she smiled up at me.

"I should have never let you go," she said before she reached over and grabbed my wrist before tugging. Taking the hint, I climbed onto the bed and on top of her. I shifted, making sure I wasn't hurting her.

"Are you comfortable?" I said as I finally settled on a position. Peach smiled at me.

"More than you'll ever know," she said as she placed her hands on the back of my neck. I could feel fingers lacing together as she pulled me down and captured me in a kiss. There was nothing brief about it as the kiss lasted for minutes. As the kiss went on, Peach's hands worked their way to the back of my head, scratching into the scalp. I couldn't help but purr at the sensation it was creating. I snaked my arms underneath her back before using my hands to massage her shoulder blades. As I did so, she moaned as we continued before breaking the kiss.

"Sweetie," she whispered. I felt a warm feeling in my heart at the pet name. "I want your tongue." She placed her lips against mine again before I felt her tongues against my lips. I opened my mouth, allowing her tongue entrance. The muscle explored mouth, brushing against the insides of it before it found what it was looking for – my tongue. I moaned as her tongue rubbed against mine. Instantly, I reciprocated her actions, savoring the sweet taste of it. The kiss became so intense that I felt her hands grab a handful of fur on my back. Eventually, we pulled apart, each of us running out of breath.

"Fox…" she huffed out. I smiled down at her.

"There's more for you," I whispered back. I brought my lips against her forhead. She knew what was coming next. She closed her eyes before placed butterfly kisses on her eye lids. I then kissed her lips, making it sure it was brief. I then brought my head to my right before nuzzling the crook of her. I then placed kisses in that area. I felt the vibrations in her neck as she giggled. He brought her arm left arm around my head as she used her right hand to stroke my back. I nipped gently, causing her to breathe in suddenly. I then suck on the area I nipped, trying to leave my mark. I repeated the process a few times before pulling away. I then looked down at her to see her smiling, eyes closed.

"…So good…" she whispered. He eyes then opened them slightly, just enough for me to see the blue of her eyes. I smiled before moved hands towards the strap of her bra.

"May I?" I asked.

She nodded, giving me the go ahead. I smiled as I undid the clasp. Peach stretched her arms upward, allowing me to completely remove the undergarment. I dropped it off to the side before looking down at her breast. The sight of them caused a hitch in my breath. Her skin started to become flush again, adding more color to her breasts. I couldn't help nut be fixated, unable to draw my eyes away from them. I then dipped my head before placing kisses on her left breast. I didn't stop kissing it, making sure to cover every inch of it.

"Fox…"

I could feel her squirm beneath me. Once again, her arm was wrapped around my head, telling me without words that she didn't want me to stop. Finally, my lips landed on her nipple. Her chest rose suddenly from another sharp inhalation. I then suckled her. I felt her arm squeezed around my head. I then bit down gently before swirling my tongue around it, causing her to squirm even more. I continued until I heard a rather audible moan escape her mouth. I moved my mouth away from her peak. She held my head against her chest as she breathed heavily. I gave her a little time to rest. As soon as I felt her arm loosen its hold on me, I repeated the process again with the other breast. Once again, her arm was around my head, but her moans were starting to cross into screaming territory. After a minute, I moved my mouth away before resting my head in valley with my ear pressed against her chest. I smiled as I heard her heart racing.

"There's more you want to do to me, isn't there?" she finally asked. I chuckled even more.

"Much more," I said as I lifted my head. "Am I torturing you?"

"Yes… but I'm not complaining."

I smiled before planting another kiss on her lips. I then descended, placing kisses on her body along the way. I did stop until I reached her legs. I started kissing the lap of her right leg before kissing down to her ankle. I then stood on my knees and grabbed the side of her panties. Before I pulled, I looked back at her. Wordlessly, she nodded. She lifted her legs as I pulled the undergarment off of her. I then dropped it off to the side. I then placed my hands underneath her knees before parting them. I looked up briefly when I saw her prop herself on her elbows. I looked back down and focused on her sex. It was quite moist and odor from it was enough to fill the air. It almost drove me wild.

"You're very excited, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically.

"You're one to talk," she said slyly. "You've been erect ever since our first kiss of the night. I felt it." I felt my face heat up again. This time, I was sure that my blush was enough to show through the fur on my face. I was unable to really to say anything after that. She smiled at me. "Don't be embarrassed. It just shows that you really want me." I smiled back at her. I then lowered my head, bringing my face towards her sex. Within moments, my face was mere inches away from her core. I took in a deep breath, taking in the scent. I then brought my tongue out before I licked her lips. That was when the screams started. Her hips started to lift off of the bed as her knees squeezed around my head. I brought arms forward and wrapped them around her legs to hold her down. As she kept on screaming, I kept on licking before I buried my tongue into her orifice.

During this, I mentally berated myself for thinking I wouldn't be missing this. She was looking for someone and I didn't even try to be that person for her. I could have easily avoided the pain I went through for months now. But, I was here now, and I wasn't going to leave.

After several minutes of licking, I brought my tongue up, grazing the bundle of nerves that sat above her opening. That did it. She let out a scream so loud it made me thankful that Master Hand had the foresight to make all of the walls soundproof. I knew that scream very well. She reached her climax. Juices started to cover my mouth as I tried to lap as much of it as I could. I then sat up on my knees as Peach laid there, breathing hard as her eyes were clenched shut. I looked at her, giving her time to recover as I enjoyed the sight. After about a minute, she began to sit up. I knew what she was about to do; she wanted to return the favor. Before she could sit up however, I scooted forward before I grabbed her by her shoulders. She looked at me with a look of confusion.

"Not tonight," I said. "This is all for you." She smiled at me briefly. She then grabbed my head before bringing my face towards her.

"At least let me clean you," she said. She began to lick around my mouth, lapping the juices that were caught in my fur. I moaned, enjoying the sensation. "Do you like that?"

"Mmhmm," I moaned out. She didn't stop until she lapped up drop on my mouth. She then placed a lip on my lips, initiating a passionate kiss. I broke the kiss after a while. I then grabbed her shoulders before pushing her down gently. Once her back was against the mattress, I looked down at her.

"Peach…" I began. "Before I continue, there's something I have to say." Her blue eyes met mine as she looked up at me in anticipation. "I'm sorry lying to myself. I'm sorry you did not know about my feelings for you. I'm… sorry for everything. I should have told you how I felt from the beginning."

"So tell me," she said. Something told me that she already knew what I wanted to say, but wanted to hear it. So, I obliged.

"I love you, Peach."

You know, people would think that the best thing someone could hear after saying what I said would be "I love you, too". But you know what? Peach said the next best thing. She placed her hand on my cheek as she stared into my eyes.

"Don't ever stop telling me that," she whispered. I brought my hand and grabbed hers. I then turned my head and kissed her palm.

"I won't," I said.

She nodded before she grabbed hold of my rod before guiding it towards her slit. I then scooted forward, causing it to press against the opening.

"Go ahead, Fox," she said. I nodded before completely entered, causing her to moan. I then descended on top of her, into waiting arms. I nestled my face into crook of her neck as I slowly moved in and out of her. I slid my arms underneath her back before grabbing her shoulders. At the same time, Peach embraced me, holding me tight. I took my time, kissing her neck and shoulder and telling her I love you between every kiss.

"Faster," she pleaded.

"Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets," I replied as he I quickened the paste. She began to scream as my grunts became more audible. I tried to hold on as much as possible, not wanting to reach my peak before her. And that was no small feat, especially since she brought her hips forward to meet my thrusts halfway. She arms held me tight, almost to the point of crushing me as she screamed out. After what seemed like eternity, I felt her constrict around as she peaked, letting out her loudest wail of the night. That was all I could take. I screamed out as I felt myself climax. I subconsciously thrust a few more times before I finally relaxed. I felt myself twitch inside of her as I laid on her, breathless. I felt Peach stroke my back as she planted soft kisses on my cheek. After a few moments, I raised my upper body and planted a kiss on her lips. Peach prolonged the kiss for a bit before she broke it.

"Can we stay like this?" she asked. "With you inside of me? I always wanted to know what it felt like."

"Like I said, what my princess wants, my princess gets," I replied.

She smiled before she grabbed my right hand with her left. She then laced her fingers between mine. I smiled before squeezing her hand slightly.

"I love you, Fox," she whispered.

"Don't ever stop tell me that," I replied.

"I won't."

I planted one last kiss against her lips before I dipped my head into the crook of her neck. Within moments I fell into the best sleep I ever had in months.

The next morning, I awoke in Peach's arms and felt her kissing my cheek.

"Are you awake, Sweetie," she said. I smiled.

"That depends, was last night a dream?" I replied.

"No Sweetie. It was real." I propped myself up on my arms before looking down at my smiling princess. "Unfortunately, we have to get up for breakfast, lest we want to miss the good food." I nodded before placing a kiss against her cheek before took myself from atop of her. That's when I remembered that I was still inside of her. She let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a whimper. "Now I feel all empty." She said that last remark in jest as she looked at me and smiled.

"I could fill you up again," I joked back. She chuckled.

"Later, Fox. Now get dressed."

I begrudgingly complied as I moved my sore body off of my bed and grabbed my clothes. After a couple of minutes, I saw Peach walking up to her dresser and opening a drawer. I she pulled out a sports bra and a pair of panties. She quickly put them on before grabbing a pair of black gym shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Are those clothes mine?" I asked as I pulled up my sweatpants.

"Maybe," she said with a mischievous smile. "You sometimes left your clothes in my room. I guess I just kept them."

"Well, keep them. It's look good on you." She smiled as she nodded.

"You ready?" she asked. I walked over towards her before grabbing her left hand with my right. She laced her fingers between mine before establishing a hold on it.

"Let's go," I said.

As we walked out of the door, I knew that a lot of people would have had a lot of questions and comments about us. I knew that Falco and Samus would threaten to kill us if we hurt each other. I knew that Zelda be supportive. I knew some of them would tease us. But I didn't care about any of that. All I cared about was the fact Peach was mine. And I knew another guy entering the picture wasn't going to do anything to change that.


End file.
